Taking the Reins
by Dianwei32
Summary: After her coronation, Elsa took to being Queen like a fish to water (ignoring the whole Eternal Winter issue). However, the tedium of day-to-day politics has a tendency to wear on her nerves and leave her at her wit's end even before lunch. Luckily, she has Anna to help her... unwind.


**Taking the Reins**

Elsa leaned back in her chair as her Minister of Finance launched into a tirade about the continuation of subsidies to Arendelle's trade with Corona. It was the third time in the last hour that he had brought the issue up and she was starting to lose her patience with the man. Her eyes darted over the the corner where Anna had spent most of the council meeting, but her sister's chair was suddenly and mysteriously empty.

"Forgive me, Mister Frederick," Elsa said as pleasantly as she could manage. "I believe that we're all well aware of the financial impact that the tariff subsidies have at this point, and I fear that our discussion has begun to circle on itself. I propose that the meeting be adjourned for the day, and we reconvene on the morrow." She made a cursory glance around the table at the assembled men, and found most of them nodding their agreement. Of course, she could have made a motion that they all start hopping around the room like rabbits and they would probably have agreed with her. It was one of the few perks to being Queen—especially one with magical ice powers—that she enjoyed.

Elsa rose from her chair and made her way around the table to the door, replying half-heartedly to her advisors' farewells. She kept her steps even and measured, even though the one thing she wanted most was to tear through the halls until she found Anna and drag her sister back to their room. Well, technically it was _her_ room, but she couldn't remember the last night that the two of them had spent in separate beds. Her hand was inches away from the door handle when it turned and the door opened. Her sister peeked through the opening, jumping in surprise and pulling the door open wider when she saw it was Elsa.

"Oh, um, hi," Anna said, smiling. She quickly glanced back at the table. "Are you done already? I thought there was going to be another—"

"We were talking in circles, so we adjourned early," Elsa replied quickly. She took a deep breath and sighed, chastising herself for being short with Anna. It wasn't her sister's fault that most of the noblemen on her Council couldn't be bothered to think of the good of Arendelle over lining their own pockets. She dismissively waved a hand, as if trying to banish the thought through physical motion. She brought her gaze up to meet Anna's, smiling to try and ease the slight worry that she saw in her sister's eyes. "Anyway, where did you run off to?"

"Oh!" Anna chirped. "I was just… that is…"

The sound of chairs scraping against the stone floor interrupted Anna's words, and Elsa gently pushed her way past her sister and out of the meeting room. "Never mind. Come on, let's take a walk." She linked an arm through Anna's and pulled her sister down the hall. They walked in silence for a short while, the scuffing of their shoes on the carpet the only sound between them. Elsa hadn't left the meeting room with a destination in mind, so they meandered through the castle halls together, watching ships sail in and out of the harbor as they passed through a corridor overlooking the fjord. After yet another turn brought them to another hallway devoid of servants, Elsa let her hand drift down her sister's arm and intertwined their fingers. She let out a sigh, then smiled when Anna gave her hand a squeeze.

"I can't believe it," Elsa groused. "We had _one_ thing on the agenda, and we _still_ couldn't get it done in almost _four hours_." She closed her eyes and massaged her temple with her free hand. She let her eyes remain closed, content to let Anna guide her anywhere. Her hand slowly worked it's way from her temple down along her neck and her shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if I wouldn't be better off with Olaf, Marshmallow, and Sven on my Council. There'd certainly be a good deal less talking."

She heard Anna's lilting giggle, then felt her sister's head rest on her shoulder. Elsa leaned into the contact, resting her own head on top of Anna's. She kept her eyes closed and let Anna lead her… wherever it was they were going. She breathed in her sister's scent, then sighed contentedly.

A couple turns and a few more hallways later, Anna finally came to a stop. Elsa finally opened her eyes, and she was greeted by the familiar sight of her bedroom door. She straightened back up and stretched, letting her hand fall pull away from Anna's. "There's still a few hours until dinner," she said, opening the door and heading inside. "What do you want to do until then?" A beat passed with no answer from the normally verbose Anna, then another. Elsa started to turn so that she could ask her sister what was wrong, but before she could, something slipped around her neck. Her hand immediately came up and found the familiar leather collar fastened around her throat.

It was a simple strip of black padded leather, but it signified a roleplaying scenario that she and Anna had begun enacting a few months ago. While the collar was on, Elsa was at Anna's mercy, forced to obey her every command and subject to her every whim. Elsa greatly enjoyed being able to put down the mantle of Queen and submit herself fully to her sister. Though, Anna's forwardness surprised her. Her sister had never even removed the collar from its drawer without asking Elsa if she wanted to do a little roleplay beforehand, but she was glad that she had.

Elsa turned to face her sister. Anna's eyes were wide and filled with worry, clearly terrified that she had crossed some sort of invisible boundary by not asking for permission first. Elsa merely smiled reassuringly and nodded.

 _After the council meeting, this is exactly what I need._

* * *

Anna had watched her sister preside over the council meeting for over two hours, her exasperation slowly mounting. She had watched as frustrated tics began to slip through the growing cracks in Elsa's queenly mask; an index finger tapping against her chair's armrest, her nostrils flaring when one councilor started yelling over another, and a subtle tightness building in her neck and shoulders. Anna had been able to tell that her sister would need some relaxation after the meeting, and she felt that a bout of their little game would be just the thing Elsa needed.

But no matter how much she told herself that it was what Elsa wanted—or more likely _would want_ as soon as Anna brought it up—She couldn't get past the fact that she was planning to jump into a roleplaying session without asking first. The collar had felt like lead in her hand on the way back from Elsa's room, and she had almost dropped it in surprise when she had seen her sister just on the other side of the meeting room door. Somehow, she had managed to hold her composure while they meandered through the halls, even though her nerves felt frayed to the point that they might snap at any moment.

One last turn brought them to a final hallway, and Anna gently pulled them to a stop in front of Elsa's room. Elsa finally stood up from resting her head atop her own, blithely stepping forward and opening the door. Anna could tell that she'd said something, but she couldn't make it out over the sound of her heartbeat roaring in her ears. Elsa's head was turned the slightest bit, indicating that she was expecting an answer from Anna about whatever she had just said or asked. With her heart simultaneously lodged in her throat and pounding against her ribcage, Anna followed her sister into her room. She brought her hands up and slipped the collar around Elsa's neck, fastening it in one swift movement. If she hadn't been about to throw up from sheer nerves, it would have been an impressive feat.

Deafening silence stretched between them for an impossibly long time, but then, any time at all was too long as far as Anna was concerned. She watched her sister's arm move; those slender, graceful fingers finding the collar. Then, ever so slowly, Elsa turned around, her eyes filled with an emotion that Anna couldn't quite place. She could only stare back, frozen and mute, as though her sister had encased her in ice without so much as lifting a finger. A dozen different reactions played out in her mind, each one worse than the last. A simple rejection would have been only a bit embarrassing, but Anna's mind supplied her with visions of Elsa upset that she would suggest a role play session after morning she'd had, and even outraged and yelling at her for being a sex-obsessed deviant. The moment, for it had only been a moment, passed, and the corners of Elsa's mouth turned up into a warm smile. The queen—slave?—nodded, her gaze one full of love and gratitude.

Anna released a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding, letting the air rush out in a breathy chuckle. She closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around her sister's shoulder and pulling Elsa into a tight hug. Once the worst of her anxiety had faded, she pulled back. "The safe word is 'silver,'" she said, firmly holding her sister's gaze.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, darting in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

Anna allowed herself a goofy smile. "I love you, too," she replied warmly, before taking a step back out of her sister's embrace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting herself 'into character,' as Elsa put it. Her sister had once commented that it was almost scary how quickly she could go from her normal warm and bubbly personality to a cold, dispassionate dominatrix, but she had only been able to blush and shrug in response.

When she opened her eyes again, Anna ran a disapproving gaze over Elsa's clothing. "What are you still doing dressed?" she asked, her tone annoyed. "Take that filthy rag off," she spat. She watched her sister slip into her own role, meekly cowing away from her words. Elsa lifted a hand to dissolve her dress, but Anna snatched it by the wrist before she could make anything happen. "Did I _say_ that you could use magic?" Elsa offered only a subdued shake of her head. Anna released her sister's hand, which dropped down to pull at the other arm's delicate sleeve.

Elsa rolled the icy fabric between her fingers, unsure of what to do. The dress didn't have any buttons or laces to loosen it. She never took her ice dresses off manually; she just dissolved them and made new ones the next time she needed one. "I… I'm sorry, Mistress, but I… I can't…" She shrank back a bit as her sister strode over to her.

Anna let her hands wander up Elsa's body. They started at her hips, traced over her stomach, danced around the swell of her breasts, and lazily drifted along her collarbones. She leaned in close and purred, "I said…" She gripped a handful of dress in each hand ripped it open, sending icy sequins scattering all over the floor. " _Off,_ " she growled. Anna stepped back and watched as Elsa slowly worked her way out of the newly loosened dress, drinking in the swathes of skin that slowly came exposed. Finally, Elsa worked it over her hips, and the ice dress crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"No underwear," Anna remarked dryly as her eyes traveled hungrily over her sister's nude form. Elsa started to move her hands to cover herself, but Anna stopped her with a pointed look. "Good girl," Anna said with a slight smile when her sister froze mid movement and reluctantly dropped her arms back to her sides. She watched Elsa bite her lip to suppress a smile. She had learned early on in their game that Elsa enjoyed being called that.

"Come," She droned, turning and heading for the chair in front of Elsa's vanity. She sat down and held a leg out for Elsa. Her sister obediently knelt down and began undoing the laces of Anna's boots. Elsa worked quickly, undoing and taking one of them off, then repeating the process on the other. Once both boots were placed neatly next to the chair, she began rubbing her thumb along the bottom of Anna's foot.

 _Gods…_ Anna had to bite her tongue to keep a moan from escaping. Another thing that she had quickly learned, even before their role-playing, was that Elsa gave divine foot rubs. It took every bit of composure she possessed not to melt into the chair. _I'm sure a few minutes wouldn't hurt,_ she mused to herself while Elsa's fingers deftly ran along the angles of her foot. _No. This is for Elsa, not me._ She gently pulled her leg free from Elsa's grasp, then had to bite back groan when her sister looked up at her in surprise and a hint of dejection.

"We're not done yet," Anna stated, standing up and motioning to her dress. "Are we?"

Elsa's eyes immediately dropped back to the floor. "Yes, Mistress." She followed Anna's example and quickly went to work on the laces keeping Anna's dress closed. It only took a few moments for the dress to loosen, after which Elsa came around to Anna's front and helped work it down off of her body. She hooked her thumbs into Anna's underwear while she pulled the dress down over her hips, removing both in one swift motion. As soon as the dress pooled on the floor, Elsa took a step back and waited for her next instructions.

However, Anna wasn't quite sure what to do next. Her eyes darted from Elsa, to the bed, to the dresser, and back to Elsa. Inspiration struck, and she walked over toward the dresser, listening to the soft shuffle of her sister's feet as she followed her. Anna turned once she reached the dresser, leaning against it and spreading her legs slightly. "On your knees," she said plainly. Elsa knelt down in front of her and ran her hands along Anna's thighs. She wove a trail of kisses from the bottom of her sister's stomach over the light patch of hair growing between her legs.

"Mmm… Good girl," Anna purred, trailing her fingers through Elsa's hair. She had to grip the dresser with her other hand and bite back a moan as the words caused her sister to attack her sex with increased vigor. She gasped when Elsa dragged a long, slow lick over her clit. _Holy crap. If she keeps this up for long—ah!_ Another firm lick derailed her train of thought, while also stoking the fire pooling in her gut. She threaded her fingers into Elsa's hair and pulled her head back, tilting it up to look in her eyes and growling, "Bed. Now,"

Elsa bit her lip again, but quickly aimed her gaze at the floor once more. "As you wish, Mistress."

Anna watched as her sister stood and obediently made her way to the bed. Meanwhile, she took a breath to compose herself. Despite her role as the supposedly dominant force in their little game, it never ceased to surprise her how easily Elsa could wrest that control away from her. She opened the top drawer of the dresser and moved aside the clothes stored there. She hooked a finger into a small hole and pulled, popping a false back out and revealing a hidden cache of… 'toys' that she and Elsa had collected. Grabbing a leather harness, her hand hovered over a series of variously sized attachments that fit into it. After a moment of deliberation, she opted for one on the bigger end of the spectrum.

Anna followed Elsa to the bed, quickly attaching the phallus to the harness and sliding it up over her legs. She paused when she reached the bed. Elsa was splayed out on the bed like some kind of offering to be sacrificed for her pleasure. Her eyes roved hungrily over her sister's naked form, and she wanted nothing more than to devour every inch that she could. _Stick to the plan, Anna_.

"Come," she commanded. Elsa quickly slid off of the bed and kneeled at Anna's feet again . Her hands flew over the straps, gently pulling on various ones until the harness fit snugly around Anna's hips. As soon as it was secured, she went to work on the toy itself.

Anna looked down on her sister while she started running her tongue along the fake cock now jutting from her groin. She was thankful that she wasn't actually a man because she was convinced that Elsa would bring her to orgasm in less than a minute with nothing but fervor and enthusiasm. There was a sparkle in Elsa's eyes that no amount of demure roleplay could hide, and Anna had to fight to keep her carefully managed smile from blossoming into a dopey grin.

She gently placed a hand on the back of Elsa's head and gave her one gentle tug. Her sister immediately obeyed and took as much of the toy into her mouth as she could, pushing herself lower and lower until it hit the back of her throat and she gagged. Anna pulled Elsa's head back again. A string of saliva stretched between her mouth and the phallus when Anna tilted her head up to meet her gaze again. Anna clicked her tongue. "You can do better than that," she chided. "Again, and this time take it all."

"Yes, Mistress," Elsa replied. She eyed the toy warily. It was bigger than anything she had tried to deepthroat before, but her mistress had given her a command and she would obey. She trailed a few licks along the length of the toy, taking a few moments to prepare herself. After sucking in a deep breath, she took as much of the phallus into her mouth as she could. It hit the back of her throat again, but two or three inches were left. She grabbed Anna's hips and pulled herself closer. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth a little wider. She could feel the fake cock about to slip down into her throat, and one last push did the trick.

Anna watched in fascination as the final few inches of the toy disappeared into her sister's mouth. She had fully expected Elsa to give up and admit that she couldn't do it— for which Anna would need to level an appropriate 'punishment'—but Elsa had yet again surpassed her expectations. "Excellent work, my pet," Anna purred, running a hand through her sister's hair. Elsa pulled back and fell to a sitting position, coughing into a hand. Anna gave her a brief moment to recover, then reached down and lifted Elsa's chin to meet her gaze.

"Back on the bed, _now_ ," Anna commanded. She watched hungrily as her sister stood up and clambered back onto the bed. Elsa splayed herself out once again; a pale goddess begging to be ravaged. Anna carefully climbed onto the bed, settling down between Elsa's legs. She grabbed the toy and lined it up with Elsa's slit, teasing her by gently running along her sister's opening a few times. "Whom do you belong to?" she asked coolly.

"I am yours, my lady" Elsa whined, grinding her hips against the head of the toy. She let out a surprised cry when Anna reached over and pinched one of her nipples, just hard enough to lace the pleasure with a hint of pain.

"No need to be so formal," Anna said, gently caressing her sister's breast and trailing down her side. "Simply 'Mistress' will do."

"Yes, Mistress," Elsa replied. She kept grinding her hips, trying desperately to get even just the tip inside of her. She dared to look up and meet Anna's gaze. "Please, Mistress," she begged.

"Please what?" Anna asked as she continued to rub the phallus against Elsa's vaginal lips. She reveled in the way her sister writhed on the bed, and it made her feel powerful to know that _she_ was the reason behind it. She moved her hips forward just a bit, enough to barely push the head of the toy past Elsa's lips.

Elsa let out a groan, bucking her hips while her teeth dug into her lower lip. "Please, take me, Mistress," she whined. She sucked in a breath as the toy pushed a few inches into her, only to let it out in a frustrated huff when it retreated once again. "Please, Mistress, fuck me!" she begged. Anna finally relented, slowly but firmly pushing forward. As the toy continued to push deeper and deeper, Elsa bit her lip so hard she was afraid she might draw blood. "Gods," she breathed when Anna's hips finally met hers.

"I told you, 'Mistress' will do fine," Anna quipped, unable to help herself. Elsa met her gaze, her eyes glittering with amusement. However, they quickly fell closed again when Anna pulled her hips back again and set a steady rhythm of thrusting. Elsa's head turned to the side so that she could cover her mouth with a pillow. Anna quickly took advantage and lowered herself down, laving her tongue over her sister's racing pulse. She dragged her teeth along Elsa's neck. A muffled moan came from the pillow over Elsa's mouth. Anna grabbed her sister's chin and pulled her head around until it was free of the pillow.

"Come now, I didn't say that you could muffle yourself. I want to _hear_ you," she growled, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust. He sister cried out beneath her, which only served to fuel her further. She continued to lick and bite along her Elsa's neck and shoulder, slowly building her rhythm while her sister continued to writhe beneath her. She pushed herself up to get a better view of Elsa. Anna trailed her hands down her sister's body, lightly running a nail over Elsa's nipples and drawing another pleasured cry from her sister. She let a hand drift down between Elsa's legs. He thumb easily found her sister's clit and started tracing slow circles around it.

Anna watched as the telltale signs of Elsa's building orgasm began to show; hands gripping at the sheets, moans giving way to breathless heaving. She kept her movements steady, keeping her sister right at the edge of release but never giving her that final push. Elsa's movements slowly became more erratic as she teetered on the edge of climax, and Anna couldn't help but grin at the sight. She pressed her thumb down more firmly on her sister's clit, and Elsa let loose one final guttural cry as her orgasm surged through her. Anna continued her ministrations to draw out Elsa's orgasm for as long as possible. Once the queen was nothing more than a quivering mess, she pulled and and withdrew the phallus from her sister's core. She leaned down and used a hand to guide Elsa's head up and meet her gaze.

"Did I say that you could come?" She asked coldly.

"N-no, Mistress," Elsa replied dropping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Anna repeated, her mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Who says we're done with _this_ time?" She pulled back and moved out from between Elsa's legs. "On your knees," she commanded. Elsa complied immediately, rolling over and presenting her backside. Anna ran a hand over her sister's glorious ass, admiring the view for a moment. She gave it a light smack, smiling when Elsa jumped a bit.

Once Elsa was in position, Anna wasted no time in getting back to business. She plunged into Elsa's sex in one smooth thrust, delighting in the moan she received in return. Anna grabbed onto Elsa's hips and once again set a steady rhythm. It was hard to resist the temptation to fuck Elsa with reckless abandon, but she didn't want to risk hurting her sister by going too hard. The lack of feeling in the fake cock made it tricky for Anna to find the sweet spot of a good hard fucking, without going so hard or deep as to be painful. Her eyes roved along Elsa's body, drinking in the sight of her sister writhing in pleasure that _she_ was providing. Soon, her eyes settled back on Elsa's luscious rear end, and inevitably to the small, puckered hole just above the one she was currently using.

Anna would be lying if she said she never thought about what it would be like to play with Elsa's ass. Obviously, she wouldn't feel anything, but she still wondered how the feelings would differ for Elsa, not to mention the element of taboo making it all the more enticing. However, her sister had merely shrugged and seemed wholly uninterested when Anna had brought it up. Anna couldn't deny that she was tempted to attempt it now while Elsa was at her mercy, but she also couldn't get past the worry that something might go wrong if she did try. _Well, that's why we have a safe word,_ she reminded herself.

"I have a special treat for you, my pet," Anna purred, "since you've been such a _good girl_." She smirked as a visible shiver ran through her sister's body, then pulled back far enough to fully remove the toy. Elsa started to turn around, but Anna put a hand on her back to hold her in place. "Ah ah ah. Don't move unless I tell you to. Just stay there." She grabbed a bottle of coconut oil hidden away in a bedside drawer and drizzled a line along the toy, then a second one, just for good measure.

Anna settled in behind her sister again. She gently placed the head of the toy against Elsa's anus, causing her to jump a bit. Anna waited; she wanted to give Elsa time to pull away or use the safe word if she decided that this was going too far. After a few moments of silence, however, Elsa began to push herself back. Anna gave her a firm smack on the rear.

"I didn't say you could move," Anna said harshly. She lined herself up with Elsa's anus again and gently started to push forward. Elsa gasped when the head of the toy entered her, but was otherwise silent. Anna watched in rapt attention as inch after inch of the phallus disappeared into Elsa's ass. When their hips finally met, Elsa grabbed a fistful of the sheets and let out a groan.

Anna chewed on her lip for a moment before leaning forward and breaking character. "You okay, Els?" she asked, placing a hand on her sister's back. Elsa nodded, but didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Y-yes," Elsa finally said, between breaths. "I just… need a moment." She took a few more deep breaths, then started moving her hips. She nodded and glanced over her shoulder at Anna. "Okay."

Anna pulled back as carefully as she could before going in even more slowly. She kept her movements as gentle as possible, always watching for any sign of pain or discomfort from her sister. As she kept going, Elsa's body relaxed. Tight gasps gave way to shuddering breaths, and eventually guttural moans. Anna carefully increased her pace until she was fucking her sister in earnest again.

After a few minutes, Elsa's moans once again gave way to breathless pants, signaling the approach of another orgasm. Anna buried the toy as deeply as she could, then leaned over her sister, snaking a hand around and down between Elsa's legs to play with her clit. She grabbed Elsa's braid with her other hand and used it to pull her sister's head up. "Remember, you don't come until I say so," she warned.

"Y-yes, Mistress," Elsa replied, barely able to keep her eyes open while her body was being so thoroughly ravaged. "I'm so— _ah!_ " Words failed her as the hand between her legs worked ever faster.

"Beg for it," Anna growled.

" _Please,_ Mistress!" Elsa cried. "Gods, I—" She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming to the heavens when Anna slid two fingers into her sex while keeping the stimulation on her clit with her palm. She could feel her orgasm threatening to overwhelm her like a tidal wave, but she kept it at bay through sheer force of will… for now. "P-please, Mistress, I beg of you. I… I can't…" Coherent through grew difficult as the pressure twisting in her gut continued to grow. "Please," she whimpered.

Anna stretched up and placed a kiss just behind Elsa's ear. "Come for me, my pet," she purred, grinding her palm firmly over her sister's clit.

Elsa could only let out a strained groan as the first swell of her orgasm wracked her body. She held onto the sheets as waves of pleasure surged out from her core, flooding out through her body until the tips of her fingers and toes tingled. After what felt like hours, she collapsed onto the bed, her limbs no longer able to support her weight. Elsa's muscles twitched as aftershocks of her orgasm continued to bounce around her body.

Anna couldn't help but smile at the sweaty, panting mess that was her lover, her queen, and her sister. She quickly loosened the straps of the harness and slid out of it, then she reached down and undid the collar around Elsa's neck and similarly discarded it. She laid down next to her sister and gently guided Elsa closer until she could lay her head on Anna's chest. Elsa draped an arm across Anna's stomach, easily snuggling down into her sister's embrace.

Anna leaned down and kissed the top of Elsa's head. "Hey," she whispered. Her sister slowly looked up, a dreamily blissful expression on her face. "I love you."

Elsa stretched up and kissed Anna on the lips. She tried to pour all of the feelings that she knew she couldn't find the right words for into the contact. The warmth of the afterglow and Anna's embrace were too nice to give up for the kind of articulation that those feelings would require. "I love you, too," she replied when she finally broke the kiss. She laid her head on her sister's chest again, marveling for the thousandth time at just how perfectly their bodies interlocked. She sighed while Anna's nails traced random meandering patterns across her back.

After a few minutes of quiet snuggling, Elsa pushed herself up a little higher so that she could kiss along Anna's neck and jawline. "I believe it's your turn now," she murmured against the warm skin of Anna's neck. She felt a shiver race along her sister's body, but was surprised when Anna shook her head.

"Y-you don't have to do— _ah_ —that," Anna replied, gasping when Elsa's teeth grazed along her collarbone. Despite the smouldering heat being fanned back to life by her sister's attention, she held firm. "This was about what _you_ needed. That's all. You don't need to—" She let out a small squeak as Elsa nearly jumped on top of her. Anna met her sister's gaze and nearly melted under the fierce passion dancing in Elsa's eyes.

"Well, I _need_ to feel you," Elsa said, lightly dragging her nails down Anna's sides and up over the swell of her breasts. "I need to taste you," Elsa continued, leaning down for a heated kiss. She slowly worked her way down her sister's body, weaving a trail of sloppy kisses over every part of Anna's glorious body that she could reach. As she moved down over Anna's stomach, she settled herself between her sister's legs. "And most importantly, I need to _hear you_."

" _AH!"_ Anna cried out, belatedly clamping a hand over her mouth to try and stifle herself as Elsa began lapping at her sex. She gripped the sheets and started to move her hips in time with the steady rhythm her sister was following.

"W-well, if you insist…"


End file.
